degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-4127080-20140523222050
I'm going to talk about my top 8th characters. Number 8: Miles Hollinsworth This one of those characters that I love both never rant about. I will defend this character whenever he needs defending just like Maya. At first I though I was going to hate him. I saw Chuck Bass and Declan in him. However when he first appear he ended up becoming my favorite out of 3 new characters. Even when I though I was going to hate him. I though it was cute his reaction when Maya almost trip. Most guys would have laugh there fucking ass off but he didn't. He just smiled at her. Then when he first spoke to Maya. He invited her back stage. The way he look at her was so cute. Look people might hate him for sneaking Maya in a concert illegal but it wasn't his fault they got caught. If somebody didn't make Maya spilled her drink they would have all enjoy the concret in peace. Maya would have gotten home on time. Also being in a concert illegal that the most trouble you've gotten is them calling your parents or a parent isn't as bad as walkingback home at night with no money when Maya could have met someone like Anson or Vince. Which that could happen many people don't go to concerts for the music. He gave her his credit card when there could have been a chance that he was never going to see her again just so she can be home safe. Also when I saw a bit of Miles' homlife. That when he really became my favorite because he is so nice and he comes from a family who doesn't even love him or even care. I always have a soft spot for characters who have a trouble homelife. It makes them more interseting. I have so many questions about his homelife. He is rich and just because he is rich people believe that he lives a happy life. His dad verbally absuvie towards him, his mom doesn't even give a fuck about him, and Frankie and Hunter don't even do a thing to defend him aganist their father or feel sorry for him instead they love it. His characters does have some flawless. I hate how he called Maya a slut but I am not going to hold it aganist. For one he isn't the first person to ever slutshame someone and he isn't going to be the last. Spinner, Jimmy, Emma, and Zoe all have slutshame and the fandom more than condones it. Also he actually said he was sorry and not many people apologies. Millions apologies is better than no apology at all. Never once I remember Jimmy and Zoe saying sorry to Ashley and Maya. Also the whole unbelievable drama. Even if he did pissed me off when he only care about himself instead of Zoe. Look I know Zoe hasn't been the sweetest person but she didn't deserve that. However he actually ended up being sorry for it and actually stood up to her. Which not even Zoe's best friend did. Tristan like the others only care about the prep rally Also he treats Maya like a queen. They do get into fights like any couple does. Maya is the first girl that he actually loves. He try to be friends with Zig even when Zig gave him every right to hate him. Not many guys would do that. Even when Maya did nothing but treat him like crap he still help her to find Tristan. Yes he made her beg on her knees but guess what many people have this old say that if you treat me like shit and they will give you shit. Many people wouldn't have help Maya just to get back at her for the times she treated like them as shit. He is a good friend. Winston has been friends with him since they were only kids. Which that says a lot. Also Winston is just an outcast and while Miles is rich and good at sports. Miles can be popular and would have ditch Winston like many people would but they are still best friends. He just brush it off when Tristan kissed him instead of getting creep out about it. I really can't hate him when he breakdown because one of the things I can relate to him is his breakdowns. I've been in a place were he has been in when he breakdown and gives people shit like they did to him. He is the one in trouble while the other person is scoot free. I've been in his shoes many times. I've have threaten my cousins life. So if I was in Miles' place I would have done the same. I've done something similar what Miles did when he accuse Zig of drugs which was not a false. However instead of drugs it was something else. I would have done the same but I would have plan it way so I won't get caught and he would. Also there has been many characters who has done way worse when it comes breakdowns.